Cambio de Sentimientos
by Sure-chan
Summary: Un extraño jutsu hace un extraño cambio ¿Para bien o para mal? Sin reviews, Sin historia. 4 Capítulo UP
1. Chapter 1

**Cambio de Sentimientos**

_Por: Sure-Chan_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Era un día normal en Konoha. Los Konohienses cumplían sus deberes y se divertían. Claro, menos tres personas. Vayamos al lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 7, donde se encuentran estas tres personas. Un rubio energético de ojos azules, Una dulce muchacha de pelo rosa y ojos jade y, por último, un pelinegro con fríos ojos del mismo color.

"¡Sakura-chan! Mira, logré hacer la técnica antes del baka de Sasuke" Decía el rubio

"Ya, ya Naruto. Seguro que mi Sasuke-kun no lo ah hecho porque ya la tiene totalmente controlada" Ahora la que hablaba era la pelirosada.

"Hm." Era la simple respuesta del moreno, quien no era muy comunicativo.

En este equipo había un "Triángulo amoroso" de lo más gracioso. Naruto amaba a Sakura, Sakura amaba a Sasuke, pero en cambio el otro…No amaba a ninguno de los dos.

Un kunai pasó en el aire cortando así la mejilla de Sakura, quién se quedo helada.

"¡Quien se atrevió a lastimar a mi Sakura-chan que salgo ahora mismo para que lo haga pedazos!" Grito escandalizado Naruto.

De unos arbustos lejanos salio un hombre de unos treinta años, de pelo negro y de igual color sus ojos. Andaba solo en sus pantalones, sin algo que cubriera su torso. Se notaba que había estado entrenando.

"Oh! Lo siento mucho, chica."

"¿Cómo que Lo siento mucho?, tienes que pagarle lo que hiciste a Sakura-chan"

"Hm."

"¡Kawaii! Sasuke-kun me defiende"

El hombre veía como los tres se peleaban, con actitud divertida, y siguiendo las palabas de Naruto: habló.

"Bien, Bien. Se lo pagaré. Pero con un jutsu"

"Asi es, con un jutsu. Veo que ustedes son un triangulo amoroso muy divertido, y me quiero divertir. Les haré un jutsu, pero ustedes tendrán que descubrir que modificó"

Y sin dejar que los chicos replicaran, como lo dijo, hizo un jutsu.

Así los encontró Kakashi cuando llegó: Sentados en la copa de un árbol meditando.

"¿Chicos?"

Cuando habló, los tres saltaron de la copa del árbol escandalizados.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿A que Naruto-kun no es genial?" Decía Sakura

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿A que Sakura-chan no es genial?" Decía Sasuke

"Hm." Y lo mas extraño, esto lo decía Naruto.

…

"¿Ein?"

**Fin Prólogo**

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, esto se me ocurrió…ocurriéndoseme xDD Es una historia bastante extraña, pero bueno. La tratare de actualizar cada semana ( Por que llevar tres historias al mismo tiempo no es fácil x.x) Pero recuerden: **Sin reviews, No hay historia.**

Besos

Sure-chan

**PD: Los próximos capítulos serán mas largos.**


	2. Ino

**Cambio de Sentimientos**

_Por: Sure-Chan_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Nueve de la mañana. Viernes. Una perezosa Sakura se levanta de su cama, repasando en su ente lo que tiene que hacer en el día, Hasta que cae en la cuenta de que hoy irá de "Shopping" con Ino. Bostezo de nuevo y se desperezó.

Se dio una ducha fría, ya que afuera estaba muy caluroso. Se puso un vestido rosa y sus típicas zapatillas. Tomó las llaves de su casa y salió fuera, no sin antes haberle dejado una nota a su madre.

Las calles de Konoha estaban tranquilas, niños jugando alegres, pero uno en especial que se encontraba un poco más apartado le llamó la atención. Se parecía a Naruto. Le recordó lo mal que lo trataba cuando era una niña, y se regaño mentalmente por hacerlo. Si ahora era tan lindo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Miró su reloj por enésima vez y frunció en entrecejo. Estaba aburrida de esperar. Miro hacia la entrada de KonoRopa (N/a: .. …¡Que nombre! xDD) y vio la cabellera rosada que caracterizaba a su mejor amiga

Rápidamente se acerco a ella para saludarla.

"Hola Frontuda"

"Hola"

"Sabes?"

"Que?"

"Hoy vi a Sasuke-kun"

"Ya…"

"Pero estaba un poco raro…"

_**Flash Back**_

Ino estaba en su floristería, miraba el reloj insistentemente para que llegase la hora de cerrar. Le aburría estar ahí, más amaba las flores.

Un sonriente Sasuke entro a la tienda, todo normal…. ¡Un momento! ¿Sasuke en su tienda? ¿Sonriente? Se talló los ojos para comprobar si estaba alucinando, pero no, ahí estaba el mismo Sasuke con sonrisa a modo Naruto, de oreja a oreja.

"Ho-Hola Sasuke-kun"

"Hola Ino-chan"

Sasuke se disponía a mirar las flores, mientras Ino lo miraba con cara de ver un extraterrestre.

"¿Pasa algo, Ino-chan?"

"No, nada Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke tomó unas hermosas flores silvestres, pagó y se fue.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después de conversar un rato en la entrada (Y que un viejo les dijo que se corrieran por que tenían una muy larga fila detrás de ellos xDD) Entraron a la sección de ropa y salieron con 10 bolsas cada una. Pagaron y se fueron.

Después de salir de KonoRopa decidieron pasear en la plaza, pero como andaban con muchas bolsas de ropa se cansaron rápido y se sentaron en una banca de la plaza a descansar.

Ino divisó a lo lejos una figura azul con beige, después logro descubrir que era Sasuke. Tenía en la mano el mismo ramo de flores que le había comprado a Ino.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, por fin las encuentro"

"Hola Sasuke-kun"

"Hola Sasuke"

Sasuke apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, encorvando la espalda y respirando agitadamente. Hasta que Sakura se percató del ramo de flores que tenía en mano.

"¿Qué es eso, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pareció acordarse de algo.

"Son para ti Sakura-chan"

Se las dio y Sakura se sonrojó.

"Gracias"

Sakura miró detrás de Sasuke y sus ojos se volvieron corazones.ç

"¡Kya!, Naruto-kun"

Sakura saltó y se apegó a Naruto. Toda la tarde pasó así, y lo único que supo Ino al llegar a casa fue que iba a tener un muy mal sueño.

**Fin Capítulo 1**

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, aquí el primer capítulo. Cada capítulo va a tener el nombre de un amigo del grupo 7, con el que pasaran todo el día y este descubrirá el cambio. Necesito que me digan como prefieren que termine este fic: SasuSaku, NaruSaku o Los tres solo como amigos.

Besos

Sure-chan


	3. Shikamaru

**Cambio de Sentimientos**

_Por: Sure-Chan_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Toc Toc. Tocan la puerta. No, no tocan la puerta. Son piedras. Alguien tira piedras a la ventana. Shikamaru iba a estrangular a alguien aunque le pareciera problemático.

Abrió la ventana lentamente, repasando la muerte de la persona de las piedras en su cabeza. Cuando abrió completamente la ventana, tuvo que afirmarse a ella para no caerse. ¡¿Qué hacia Sasuke, a las tres de la mañana, sonriendo como un estúpido, y tirando piedras a la ventana?!

"¿Sasuke?"

"Hola, Shikamaru"

"Pero que haces aquí…" Se dio la vuelta para comprobar la hora " a las tres de la mañana?"

"Ps, era para invitarte mañana al circo o"

"¿Desde cuando TU vas al circo?"

"Desde ahora"

"Bien, lo pensaré, yo te aviso si voy"

"Ok, Adiós Shika"

"Adiós"

Se decidió a dormir, pensando que había sido una pesadilla.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día estaba perfecto para salir a pasear o comer helados, pero para Shikamaru era un maldito día, por una sola razón, no había nubes.

Ninguna nube.

Se decidió salir de su casa, para ir a ver desde un prado el cielo sin nubes. Había olvidado completamente su "pesadilla".

En el camino se encontró con varios amigos, y uno de ellos era Sasuke. A mitad del camino, estaba planteándose seriamente comer ramen.

"¡Shikamaru¡"

Mm.… Esa voz le parecía conocida, por lo que se dio la vuelta para ver a…

"¡Tu!"

Era Sasuke, ¡Comiendo Ramen!, ¡Sasuke!. La única oración donde encontrarías a Sasuke y a Ramen juntos es: "nunca comerá".

"Yo o.o"

Fatigado caminó hacia donde se encontraba, descubriendo que también estaban Naruto y Sakura.

"Ohaio, Shikamaru-kun"

"Shikamaru…"

¿Desde cuando Naruto era frío, Sasuke alegre, y Sakura iraba con corazoncitos a Naruto? ¡Esto era el Apocalipsis!

"Ohaio"

"¿Y, vas a ir al circo?"

Así que era verdad. Jo, maldito té de Ino, ya me hace ver alucinaciones. No debo seguir esto, le diré que no y listo.

"Claro"

….

Ps, ya que.

"Pues vamos, Datte bayo"

¿No que esa era una frase propia de Naruto? Bahh

Después de un rato de andar, los cuatro ninjas pararon frente a una colorida carpa, con un cartel gigante y igualmente colorido que decía en letras arco iris; Circo.

Afuera de eso había todo tipo de atracciones, pero a nosotros nos importa el circo.

Así los cuatro protagonistas entraron.

**2 horas después**

"Adiós, Datte bayo"

"Adiós, Shikamaru-kun"

"Adiós…"

Lo único que pensó Shikamaru cuando su madre lo regaño por la mordida en su mano, fue que no era buena idea probar si estaba soñando con un tigre.

**Fin capítulo 2**

**Notas de la autora: **:D El segundo cap. En el próximo veremos a Chouji con este trío de locos. Aquí los resultados de la votación:

¡Ganó el NaruSaku!

¿Y con quién dejamos a Sasuke?

Ps, voten xD

Besos

Sure-chan


	4. Chouji

**Cambio de Sentimientos**

_Por: Sure-Chan_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Chouji venía caminando tranquila por la calle, comiendo sus papas. La gente pasaba a su lado sin percatarse de el, hasta que una persona que paso lo agarro del brazo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver quien la había impedido seguir comiendo.

- Ohayo Naruto –

- Ohayo… -

Chouji se extraño notablemente, no era que conociera mucho al Uzumaki, pero sabía que el era hiperactivo, y verlo así de calmado era raro. Se decidió a preguntar.

¿Naruto, que te-- -

Pero alguien lo interrumpió. Ese alguien era Sakura.

Ohayo Chouji-kun –

Ohayo, Sakura-san –

Chouji miro con horror como Sakura miraba a Naruto, lo último que sabía el de los amores del equipo siete, era que Sakura estaba colada por Sasuke.

Miro a Naruto, y el pareció avisparse.

Chouji, te quería dar esto –

Los ojos de Chouji brillaron, delante de el, y mecido por el viento, se encontraba una especie de cupón para 'Coma todo lo que quiera gratis'.

En menos de un segundo ya estaba en manos de Chouji.

Pues vamos todos. Llama a Sasuke, joder – Dijo Chouji, sin importarle mucho lo que decía.

Habían buscado a Sasuke durante media hora, los dos se sentaron en una banca, exhaustos.

De repente, unas manos salieron detrás de Sakura y le taparon los ojos. Una vocecilla aguda se alzó.

¿Quién soy? –

Sakura contestó impasible.

Sasuke –

El rostro de un cálido muchacho apareció frente a Chouji, este casi se ahoga con las papitas.

Kya, pellízquenme, pero esto un sueño – Gritó chouji

Una mano pálida se poso en su cuerpo, pellizcándolo.

Ouch, diablos. Sasuke, solo era una forma de decir –

Gomen – Sasuke se encogió en su lugar.

¿Vamos ya a comer? – preguntó Chouji

Si – contestaron los demás a Coro

**Una hora después**

Chouji caminaba fatigado por las calles de Konoha, sus tripas le sonaban.

El único conocimiento que había obtenido ese día era que: No importa si Sasuke esta alegre, **NUNCA **lo invitas a comer a un restaurante coma todo lo que quiera gratis…

Porque simplemente, no te dejara **NADA.**

**Fin capítulo 3**

**Notas de la autora: **Si, lo se. Este capítulo esta muy corto TwT. Es que entre a clases y mi cabeza no da para más. Lo siento. Siento también la demora por poner otro cap, pero ya lo expliqué. Y… eh tomado una decisión para este fic. Habrá tres finales. Para todos los gustos: 1 NaruSaku, 2 SasuSaku, 3 Todos como amigos n.n

En el próximo capítulo, veremos sufriendo a… cha chan xDD… Lee xD

Atte

Sure-chan


End file.
